The invention relates to recreational boats and to racing boats. More particularly, the invention relates to seats and bolsters for such boats.
It is known to provide racing boats with bolsters, instead of conventional seats, for the driver and at least some of the crew. A bolster supports the back of the user while the user stands on the deck, rather than sitting on a seat, so that the user's legs absorb shocks. A bolster does not permit the user to sit down.
On the other hand, recreational boats typically include conventional seats for the driver and crew.